how i started my new life
by TheFactMaster
Summary: a nearly insane kid dies and ends up in the naruto world between the second and third shinobi world war. what will he change. reincarnation/ reborn from the real world fic.


How my world ended and began again. Chapter one: car crash and reberth

I was on my bike when it happened, the day I died. It came out of no-were, like how most deaths happened. It was a shame too, I worked my entire life to get all A's in class. So much time wasted just because I just

had to go to college when I grew up. I just had to become the perfect son, I just had to be the perfect little christian child who got good grades, and was always happy. In a way it was a good thing I died, to get me out

of the hell I was in with "new parents". I wasn't an orphan because my mom died, or didn't love me; No this was much worse. The government forced me to be in foster care because my real parents live off the grid and

home-schooled me. I was ten when it happened I was learning how to milk the family cow when the police came with a court order to take me away because of "child neglect".how they got the charge; I learned how to

shoot agun. After that day I was forced to be in child care because they believe that holding a gun is bad. Eventually I was adopted by a family that forced me into a corner of duty's and responsibility that I couldn't get

out of. YesI lived in an upper middle class home but, the cruel irony was that it was everything my family was against, consumerism. The only two things that kept me saian was my secret garden, and god. But today

just wasn't my day because my"family" found it and thew it away. Me not being able to do a thing about it ran away on my bike, crying the entire time. Mabe that's why I got run over five minutes latter, right next to a

hospital I might soon as I died I was entombed in darkness. I couldn't think I was aware but it was like I was in a dream. What took place there is very fuzzy and unimportant. Really the action begins on the day

that was squeezed out. It was a normal day, well as normal as it can get floating in darkness. The normal thumping noise was still there and I couldn't think straight but; any ways it was a normal day. Then I felt like

was getting squeezed from a tube. And for the first time in months I was fully awake panicking, wanting for it to stop. It eventually did.. with me ending up in a very fuzzy and bright place. The result of all this shock

and confusion resulted in me crying and wining. I continued to cry and wine until I was asleep. When I woke up I was in a crib with a bunch of other crying baby's. I was only awake for a few minutes before I felt

something really squishy in my but and it stunk. That's when it dawned on me. "Aw fuck I got reincarnated didn't I " I thought as I started to cry. Soon the caretaker picked me up were I got a view of a nursery. "Well

that didn't answer an god damn thing" I thought as I was getting a diaper change. Oh well at least I'm not insane over the entire experience. I spent my entire first year tring to pick up the language with some success.

On the second year I figuered out I was stuck in an orphanage,learned how to walk, got potty trained, and got better at speaking the launguage too. Third year, well I started to learn how to read and write, and let me

tell you it isn't an easy launguage to learn at all. The real story starts at the fourth year of my life...

today is my fourth birthday in this world and let me tell you so far there has been nothing of interest happening. That senstion I was feeling a month ago was long forgoten. Anyways the bright side to it being my

birthday is that now I have the Privalage of going outside of the orphanage durring the day. This excited me because after being couped up for four years it's finaly time for me to go out and explore this new world. Of

course since this is my first time out they told me to not go very far,and if I got lost find a ninja. Note the last one, that one rule made no sence so I asked how we can find a ninja and she replied that look at the

headband. Thinking nothing of it I went outside and thats when I saw something very familiar. A mountain in the distance with three faces. They looked so fimillar that though out the entire day. Yes I explored but that

on conversation stayed with me the entire day. When I got back to the orphanage I whent to look at the journal were I looked at my journal of how my old life started the details and how it ended. I was stareing at one

page. The one witch all the anime I have ever watch was and the breff description it. I felt like I was missing something, something big. And as I was falling asleep for the night my thoughts were still on that mountain...

to be continued...

to all the grammer nazi out there, this a perfect place to complain, however if your just here to read good fanfics i hope that i acomidated. untill next time... factmaster signing off.


End file.
